


Magical Connection

by artisticFlutter



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, For Masturbation Week, Identity Reveal, Mildly Dubious Consent, No this is not meant to be taken all too seriously, Of Magical Nature, Original Akuma, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 03:30:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11774583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisticFlutter/pseuds/artisticFlutter
Summary: Based on artwork by Professaurus and an outline by SinMother™Getting ready for University with tests and portfolios while still being a superhero has Marinette stressed. Fortunately, Tikki knows of a solution to that. Meanwhile, Plagg is laughing and Adrien doesn’t know what the heck is going on.Crossposted on Tumblr @carnalrhythms





	Magical Connection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BullySquadess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BullySquadess/gifts).



> So, this is where I usually put my disclaimer, but if you're reading this, you already know who created Miraculous and support the official release because that's for all-ages. This story... is not.
> 
> Again, this is based on Professaurus's [artwork (18+)](http://professaurus.tumblr.com/post/163801903950/day-6-toys-day-7-mutual-masturbation-for). Not meant for young audiences.

Her life as an eighteen-year old heroine could be better.

Studying for her baccalauréat, trying to complete a portfolio for university admissions, and none of that included just trying to finish lycée with a decent grade between akuma attacks, having a social life, helping out her parents, and everything else that came her way. Marinette knew she was wound up. She was dreaming of formulas while she slept, and daydreaming of university rejections while gallivanting as Ladybug. Even now, staring at the figure she had drawn and the plain pleated skirt roughly sketched from its waist to its mid-thighs, she didn’t know where to go from there; her well of creativity was clogged by daily stressors that wouldn’t be done with for another month.

Groaning, she let her pencil fall with a clatter and slammed her face down on her desk, trying to get it to work. “Think, think, think…” she muttered, her forehead tapping the desk with each thump. There was a dancing red streak in the corner of her eye, but this came first; she had to knock something out – either the skirt or herself.

“Marinette cut that out.”

Right, Tikki was there. Moaning and rolling her head to the side, she pouted. “Tikki, I can’t do it. I tap out; bring in the support. Put a fork in me, I’m done…”

“You’re being dramatic again,” the little kwami sighed, shaking her head.

Marinette didn’t need this; there was no time for kwami sass. And, turning her head back down, she picked up where she left off knocking her head against her desk, laying still as the headache finally came on.

Again, she didn’t need tiny kwami sass at the tiny sigh that echoed above her.

“Look, Marinette. What if I told you I know of a great method to help relieve you of your stress?”

Well, that had her interest. Raising her head and resting on her chin, Marinette eyed Tikki as she hovered down, a smile stretched across her face. “It’s something every Ladybug has when the earrings are activated, but it only becomes active itself after they reach a certain age. Until then, Master Fu holds onto it. If we go visit him now, you should be able to use it tonight to get a good night’s sleep.”

“… A good night’s sleep? You promise I won’t dream of physics?”

She was a bit skeptical. If such a thing existed, why did she have to wait? Would it have been so bad to have it when she was just starting out?

“I promise, Marinette. In fact, I’m sure you’ll love having it.”

Sitting back in her chair, she sighed, “If you’re sure. I mean, there’s no harm in trying… whatever it is.”

And she doubted Tikki would tell her if it was actually bad or weird.

 

* * *

 

She barely contained a shriek after opening the package that evening, but she did drop it and scramble back on her bed. Apparently, the ‘method’ Tikki had in magical compact that looked similar to her yo-yo but only generated after she turned eighteen – something about needing a universal age because each culture was different, but Marinette hadn’t completely paid attention. Master Fu told her to open it when she got home, preferably in private because of the item the compact could create if that was really what Marinette desired; and from those words, she didn’t know what to expect.

… She knew it wasn’t a flaccid penis though.

Ah, it looked like a Lucky Charm she could’ve summoned as Ladybug, but  _ why _ would  _ she _ need a sex toy? A dick? A shlong? Ugh, it looked so real and just odd. Sure, she didn’t have an  _ active _ sex life – active with anyone in the romantically implied sense, but why? And not only that, it was a rather weird-looking toy; none of the other ones she had were this limp (thank you Alya for the awkward birthday gifts).

“Tikki, what is… this?” she finally managed to ask, fingers curling on her bed sheets, but not yet reaching for  _ it _ just lying there. Ask and she would receive an answer as the kwami came back, raising a brow.

“Oh, you’re not using it yet?”

“N-Not using it— _ Tikki _ , why did it summon a  _ dildo _ ?”

“Marinette, that’s not a dildo, and I told you, this compact works like Lucky Charm, but it’s for personal use.  _ Very _ personal use,” she chirped, hovering above the limp d- ah, no, Marinette wasn’t going to finish that thought. “Anyway, it summoned what would best relieve your stress. For you, it’s saying you need to relieve yourself sexually.”

“That’s weird. That looks weird… this is all weird.” Marinette didn’t care if Tikki was giving her a look – there was a limp thing on her bed.

“Marinette, penises look weird. We came to that conclusion when you were searching for nude models to practice sketching,” the spotted fairy tutted, rolling her eyes. “Look, when was the last time you took time for yourself?”

Opening her mouth, Marinette paused and tilted her head. After a second, she closed her mouth and felt her cheeks burn. “When did we face Mannequin?”

“That was two weeks after New Year’s.”

The heroine bit her lip, silently conceding that had been a long time to not deal with any stress. And if all her studying had taught her anything, it was rubbing one out would release endorphins. A few orgasms would be great, but she could just use her fingers… though, blinking, she noticed that the cock had twitched. What on earth?

“… So, why does it look like that exactly? Why not a vibrator?”

“Well, if I may so politely put it in the common vernacular today… you need the D.” Tikki didn’t move from her spot near the twitching cock, humming, “Marinette, this ‘item’ in particular will simulate what you want. And, if I know what’s on your mind, you’re thinking about Adrien, right?”

Marinette choked back another squeak while Tikki shook her head. “While I wish you would confess to him, there’s nothing wrong with you wanting a sexual relationship. Anyway, this is more than a dildo. Your charm will simulate everything about a penis from it being flaccid to the point of ejaculation. You’ll be able to experience full sexual intercourse and lower your stress levels without the worry of the side effects like STIs or pregnancy. Just be careful not to hurt yourself.”

“T-Tikki… This is really… weird coming from you.” There was no hiding the flush in Marinette’s cheeks; honestly, it would be best to call her a tomato at the moment.

Tikki gave her a look. “Marinette, I’m the Kwami of Good Fortune and Creation. Sexual intercourse and reproduction fall beneath the subject of Creation. It’s completely natural for you and the other Ladybugs so there’s no need to be embarrassed.”

“… I guess you have a point there,” Marinette conceded, eyes drifting from the kwami to the cock still lying on her bed. There was some… intrigue at the thought of it being like the real thing as opposed to the typical dildo or vibrator. And from the way it was twitching occasionally, she did become curious as to what it would feel like inside. She dropped it so quickly too; she didn’t know if it felt warm or had pulsing veins or anything like that.

Biting her lip, Tikki giggled and flitted off like she was aware of what Marinette’s decision would be. The heroine could’ve sworn her kwami was a mind reader because, the moment she was out of sight, Marinette had picked up the flaccid form and cupped it in both hands. It truly was curious by magical nature – disconnected from the compact and incredibly warm to the touch. It seemed to twitch in response just from her lightly touching it. Was it supposed to be sensitive? How many nerve endings were on a penis again? Was this the time to be doing a biology review as she abruptly noticed it standing a little bit taller?

Yes, it was no longer drooping, but risen, and the girth, expanded. From mid-shaft to the head, it was now standing more firm with veins starting to strain against the foreskin. Shifting it into one palm, she tilted her head when she noticed the foreskin was still wrapped around the head. Her fingers curled as she reached, hesitating to touch, b-but she was already… handling it; some part of her already decided to give this replica a try. And it seemed so real, and hot, and it was quivering as her fingers pressed against the foreskin wrapped around the glans and slowly coaxed it to roll back with her fingers.

“Ahhhh…”

It pulsed again – it was standing taller.

The veins along the shaft until its cutoff were much more apparent and throbbing. Compared to its flaccid state before, it had grown a significant amount, enough that maybe trying to hold it in her palm wouldn’t be enough. Perhaps if she held it at the end? And she allowed her other hand to begin stroking it… Up and down with the bumps of the veins beneath her fingers providing a contrast to the further tightening skin, the heat pouring from it providing an almost searing warmth to her hands and lower as it began to leak.

Tikki did say it simulated ejaculation.

Her thighs rubbed firm, pajama shorts and panties not providing any friction to her burning loins.

It wasn’t enough – this was just  _ not _ enough.

Holding the semi-erect ‘charm’ in one hand, she hastily drew down her shorts and panties in one swoop, tangling them around her ankles when she shuddered, the cold air brushing against her exposed, but slicked labia sending pleasant tingles through her veins. Lower lip drawn in by her teeth, she didn’t know what she was doing – no, she knew perfectly well. Leaning back against her pillows, she kicked away her shorts and spread her legs. Knees bent, ankles nearly touching, she could see more of herself when she peered down her body and clutched the erect form tight. It pulsed, almost wriggling in her hand, and she loosened her grip in worry; enough to hold it, but avoid crushing it at the base. Curiously, it had only reached full mass and the tip was dripping more. Did it like that? Marinette didn’t know how to feel about a possibly masochistic toy – ah, masochistic cock.

Watching it for a good few seconds, she could  _ feel _ its pre-cum drip onto her stomach and run down her body and over her pelvis where it stopped. Tikki hadn’t been kidding; it really did simulate everything even to the temperature and how it probably would run over skin should it actually ejaculate.

Exhaling hotly, she lowered her freehand hand to her folds and slowly proceeded to tease. Down the length of her slit, two fingers shallowly dipping into her opening before coming back up, they ran over her beautifully flushed flesh and used them to pull back her clitoral hood. “O-Oh…” she gasped and massaged her clitoris in a circular motion, switching it up to back and forth as she proceeded to thrust her hips. She sped up, slowed down, changed how she teased and felt her insides clench.

Yes, she didn’t need any more build-up.

Taking another moment to eye the throbbing red-and-black phallus, she felt both her breath and heart rate pick up as she moved the tip between her folds, the two fingers previously pleasuring herself holding her folds open, and rubbed. Her toes curled and twisted her sheets, breaths little more than pants as she further slicked the ‘charm’ and bit her lip when she brushed it against her clit. Its pre-cum was trickling out even faster, spilling over her and mixing with her juices thoroughly covering the length from tip to base and both oozed onto her bed. She couldn’t wait any longer…

… to feel…

… it…

… stretch her insides and firmly throb against her the further she pushed it  _ all the way! _

“A-Ah~!”

 

* * *

 

Adrien felt himself suffocating again.

He had his face pressed firmly against his pillow to muffle his groans while his hips jerked over and over, thrusting against the invisible force wrapped around his cock. This had been going on for almost two weeks now, but it only took a day for him to realize that it wasn’t merely a wet dream. After all, he had been awake when the hot, moist pressure enclosed around his erect shaft, and even that had been after  _ something _ had grabbed him.

It scared the heck out of him before making him dissolve into a moaning mess at his desk when it first happened. He covered his mouth to muffle anymore sounds as it –  _ it _ looked like a cock sleeve when he managed to get his pants off to elevate pressure – began to move faster. It felt like it was sucking him in, becoming tighter the more it moved, and there was no chance of him lasting. Once all oddities were said and done, it was gone, and the mess he made was gone with it.

After that night, it happened almost on a routine schedule which was both fortuitous and disastrous. Because his evening schedule was actually the more flexible, he could prepare himself and try to find ways to speed up the process, but it wasn’t as though he could prevent anyone from coming in once it started, or stopping it should someone enter his room. The sleeve had a mind of its own; it would move even if he didn’t thrust, and even if he did move, sometimes it would move against him.

One night in particular stood out. He had been attempting to enjoy a late dinner with his father for the first time in months and it had taken a sufficient amount of willpower to  _ not _ do anything despite how much he wanted get up and run away, or attempt to secretly take care of the issue. Sure his father ultimately assumed he was falling ill and dismissed him before it became overwhelming, but Adrien still considered the evening a disaster.

Tonight, he had been left to his own.

He  _ knew  _ it was coming and already loosened his pants to his ankles before  _ it  _ started. Several small, soft coils wrapped around his shaft and began to slowly stroking up and down, taking their time to build-up his arousal. Sitting back on his bed, he slipped from his pants and boxer-briefs one leg at a time, biting down on his lips to stifle a groan. He steadied himself with his hands behind his back and watched his foreskin drawing back, revealing his darkened head twitching to the cool air. It was always a mystery what would happen at this point – whether he would be enveloped by the usual soaked, welcoming sleeve or if it would alternate to the other one that simulated licking.

The flat, hot, and slickened but bumpy textured knot gave him a voiceless answer, and he felt his teeth bite down harder on his lower lip. It felt proactive tonight, wrapping around his cock and wriggling from the tip down to the very base, several firm ridges and a different moist sleeve taking hold of him. This one was interesting to start with. It wasn’t as malleable to his length and only really sucked in one direction, but when it did, it was always hard not to thrust his hips. The first time this happened and he did that resulted in him hitting something hard. When it did happen again, that invisible end disappeared, and he found himself orgasming at least three times that night.

Tonight the feeling only lasted for a few minutes, but it was enough to get him fully erect. He braced himself against the bed, fingers twisting the sheets when he knew exactly what was coming. When that first sleeve was eager, the second sleeve would come on him hard and fast, and even after wringing him out, it wouldn’t pull away. Eventually then, it would start over, wringing him for a second time and then maybe attempting a third. If it did it beyond that, he wasn’t sure what he was going to do.

His curious wonderings like that brought him now to the bed, his body moving almost automatically to piston itself into the mattress and sleeve which eagerly took all of him for a fifth time that evening. Adrien wondered if it might know he had become more eager to do this over time, knew that he relished in the ability come and believe he was releasing inside someone in particular. There was something very exciting and almost primal about it. Biting down on his pillow, his fingers sunk into it as he felt a familiar wave wash over him and felt his dick twitching hard with each string of release. It took several minutes before he could attempt to breathe properly again, feeling the beads of sweat run down his forehead. He was spent and it seemed like the sleeve was finally gone for the night.

Pinching his nose, he ignored how hot his face felt and just rubbed over his eyes.

“I should probably try getting to the bottom of this,” he muttered, mostly to himself, but he knew a certain small cat was probably lingering nearby and waiting to come back without having to watch.

‘Speak of the devil and he would answer’ was apparently a phrase that still held up.

“Done for the night, stallion~?”

Adrien tilted his face back into the pillow and nodded. He did not need the teasing right now.

“Also, you should stop sleeping with your girlfriend like this. I mean, you don’t even get to cuddle after.”

“Plagg, what are you talking about?”

He was not taking this sass, but the black cat kwami laughed anyway. Grunting, he turned over to leer at Plagg and gathered his sheets around his waist as he sat up. “I don’t have a girlfriend. Anyway, do you have any idea what’s going on?”

“Oooh yeah, I have an idea,” the feline replied, his mouth curled more than usual. “Buuut, there’s somewhere we need to go tomorrow morning… just to make sure.”

Tomorrow, huh? Well, Adrien had no other leads so hopefully, Plagg was onto something.

 

* * *

 

No doubt Plagg would’ve been laughing louder if he didn’t have to stay hidden, but that thought brought Adrien no solace. It did not allow him to pass Go or collect two-hundred dollars, and his face was probably going to remain red for the remainder of his life. He could  _ not _ believe what his kwami had told him after they visited Master Fu and were informed that Ladybug picked up a personal package. And apparently, this… ‘personal item’ could allow His Lady a method in which to ‘relieve pent-up stress’ by simulating a certain intimate – It simulated his dick and she had been using it for the past two weeks!

He couldn’t believe  _ Ladybug _ wanted to sleep with him.

He couldn’t believe he had been inside  _ Ladybug _ even if it was through magic.

Oh, she’d been giving him handjobs.

Wait! She’d been giving him  _ blowjobs _ !

“… OH MY GOD, I came inside her!” he yelped, shooting up in his bed and knocking his head into Plagg.

Spiraling away, the feline fairy snorted, “So what?”

“So what?  _ So what!? _ Plagg, what if I get her pregnant!?”

His large eyes rolled and his jeering stance slackened, leaving the cat drooping in mid-air. “Kid, Ladybug wouldn’t use it so often if there would be a risk like that. Heck, Tikki wouldn’t have even  _ created _ it for her bugs if that might be an issue. The magic transfer sterilizes your little swimmers. The only way Ladybug would have your litter is if you got the balls to bang her in person.”

Adrien covered his face, but he just felt like he was scalding his palms it was so boiling. Still… Ladybug was thinking about him… in fact, she seemed to really like using his cock to pleasure herself. She didn’t need to think about him every night, but she did.

For a brief second, his heart swelled, but then immediately sunk. Now that he knew, it felt… wrong. Like he was taking advantage of her and invading on her personal intimate moments. She was pleasuring herself and probably didn’t realize just how real her charm was. Flopping back on the bed, heat flooded back to his face and his heart began to hammer. Those coils – no, her fingers were wrapped around him again.

He would to talk to her soon.

… Maybe.

 

* * *

 

Things did not go as planned.

Several nights passed and an akuma appeared during  _ that _ hour.

Adrien hadn’t spoken to Ladybug yet, and on the other end, Marinette had been taking her time to satiate her libido. Both sides were enjoying a slower evening, but froze the moment the first scream rang.

Errortic was an akumatized woman whose late night companion had failed to satisfy despite her obvious displeasure. She was throwing her hand and zapping people with a dark ray which resulted in them frantically trying to pleasure themselves only to find out they were incapable of reaching release. Most of the sexually frustrated victims could not move, but those who managed to were attempting to find any other means to reach self-release.

When both heroes arrived, they were already flushed, the sleek feline hero hunching forward more than usual while Ladybug’s knees seemed to be shaking as she landed. They both knew exactly why:

Ladybug’s charm was still inside.

Their usually immaculate coordination only existed in another dimension now, Chat feeling himself being jostled with each move Ladybug made. In turn, the continuous throbbing torment against her insides was inescapable and it wasn’t too long before Errortic realized how distracted the duo was.

Her beam struck Ladybug in the back and she tumbled from sight, but Chat felt her abrupt crushing  _ need _ make her body clench. Yelping, Chat dropped from the rooftop, but managed to make himself scarce before Errortic came looking for him. He bit down on a glove-covered finger, stifling a heady moan as Ladybug shifted him around and it wasn’t helping that he could only image what she was doing – palming herself between her legs, trying to get her ‘charm’ but in such a state she probably couldn’t focus on her full-body suit dilemma. Fortunately, Errortic didn’t seem too interested in finding them at present and stopped searching in perhaps two minutes. Heck, he watched as she flew off to make more of Paris suffer, leaving him behind to pull out his baton and flick open the GPS.

This was always bad enough outside the suit, but being in suit meant he could smell  _ and _ hear everything with cat-like clarity. They might as well have been fighting at an orgy with the arousal choking the air. And Ladybug rocking her body to shift him around was  _ not _ helping his own.

“L-Ladybug… guh…!”

Eyes cutting through the darkness of the dead-end alleyway, his felt his mind reel as he dropped down and approached. Ladybug had tucked herself against the wall, turned on her side, and had attempted to make herself less visible to any peering eyes. One arm was tucked firmly beneath her chest and squeezed both breasts together, making them fairly pronounced that it made it difficult not to stare. In fact, it took him a second to spot her other arm lying over her body and note her hand was trapped between her thighs thanks to the soft whimpers escaping her plush rosy lips.

He throbbed; she flinched and mewled, shifting her hand again. They were in a feedback loop that – at another time or place – would be so very positive. At the present time, the hot molding pressure rippling around his cock was a bad thing – a very bad thing. He was doing his best not to erupt and end up out of commission.

Somehow, he managed to crouch down and placed both clawed hands on her shoulders. “Ladybug… Ladybug, look at me. Come on…” She was making this harder without trying, the wafting smell from her more than enough to make his body want more than he had already (unknown to her) been receiving. Grabbing her wrists, he pulled her hands away, but shivered at her lustful whine.

This was a mistake.

He took in her big, glazed sapphire eyes, the red flush overtaking her cheeks, and the thin trail of saliva trickling over her parted, panting lips. Each breath had her chest rising and falling sharply, and he stifled his own moan when she turned her hips and parted her legs before him. This was wrong; so, so, so wrong, and every muscle within him was tense. Chat knew she was begging for him to do something – either release her or maybe even help her release, but neither option would…

… Wait a moment.

Errortic  _ was _ keeping people from getting  _ themselves _ off.

Then he could… he swallowed, shifting his position to block her body from the alley’s mouth way.

“Okay, I-I’m going to help you Ladybug.” His head was spinning; he was going to pass out from this. However, she was listening. “I-I can’t help you with the suit on s-so… I’ll close my eyes so you can de-transform and leave everything else to me, alright?”

He hadn’t even finished his sentence before a familiar red light was glimmering at her feet, but he snapped his eyes shut on reflex.

He shouldn’t have told her to do that. Her suit had been holding in some of her erotically sweet scent which flooded his nose and her sudden outcry was still not helping.

“This is really bad! Chat Noir, hurry!” a tiny, but feminine sounding voice chirped. No doubt that was Ladybug’s kwami, and he didn’t need to be told twice. He did, however, pull his hands away like he’d been burn upon finding out his Lady was pretty much naked (duh, she had been in the middle of her nightly session. Stupid hormones not letting him think straight).

“Now’s not the time to be embarrassed, Chat Noir. You need to get her off and you know  _ exactly _ how to do that!” the high-pitched voice scolded and he choked. What a conundrum to get stuck in, but she was right: he knew exactly what needed to be done. Not the first place he would pick, but he just had to keep in mind there was an akuma they needed to deal with.

Clawed hands trailed over Ladybug’s body and he  _ wished _ he didn’t have gloves on. Heat was pouring off her skin, mixing with her natural scent of sugary vanilla, apples, and something distinctly floral. He shifted himself to his stomach, settling in-between her thighs to pepper her pelvis with open-mouthed kisses, savoring the tastes of sweat-coated skin and unabashed  _ want _ . Too close this first move, but his hips scraping the ground with his unconscious thrust was the delicious friction he needed to make him concentrate and sink the charm into her core.

There needed to be more time to lavish and ravish this woman instead of doing this.

Porn was unrealistic sure, but it would’ve been preferable to have time to enjoy her; getting a feel of her breasts, maybe nibbling on her neck and dry humping her. Foreplay; that’s what he wanted, but she was gushing already, juices flooding his mouth as he worked on devouring her with hard and steady thrusts making sure to pound the charm into her. Nights like this, she wanted it rough and the less control she had over it, the better. He used his teeth and the texture of the suit over his thumb, even going so far as to pinch her clitoris between the flat side of his claws, all while his abdomen crunched and his hips struck harder and faster. She hadn’t managed to form any words before and she definitely wasn’t making anything beyond garbled now.

At her climax, he found his head firmly trapped by her thighs and her fingers yanked his hair, but god he didn’t care. He was rocking on even as release ripped through him and he poured his load, gasping against her pussy. The heat that boiled her alive was fading and she was… functioning beneath him if twitching could be counted as anything. Grunting, he grabbed the base of her toy – base of himself – and pulled it out.

H-Her moan was dangerous.

“Uh… so, we should… talk about this  _ thing _ later,” he mumbled, raising his head from between her legs. He still couldn’t see her, and he wondered what expression she might be making if she was making one at all. “Maybe… work out a time that doesn’t risk an akuma attack.”

He flinched and wheezed when she took her charm back and clenched it in her fist.

“H-How did you know about this!?”

“L-Ladybug, can you loosen your gri—ow, ow, ow!”

He didn’t mind her getting rough like this, but he had just cum too.

“ _ Chat Noir _ , How. Do. You. Know. About. This?”

She was wringing him harder and he squeaked.

“Ow! M-My Lady, please, I know you can be rough but…”

She was choking the chicken.

“B-Because I can feel you using it!” he squawked, “I meant to tell you before this akuma, but I didn’t know how to bring it up!”

“… You can feel me using this?”

Her hands loosened their vice grip and he could breathe again. Even when he was able to do more than splutter, he chose to nod before explaining. “Yeah. My kwami told me if I’m feeling it, you’re thinking about me… I don’t know why, but…”

“A-Adrien...?”

His voice died and he paled. Oh crap, that was right. For Ladybug to have her magic shaped as his dong, she would be thinking of his civilian self. His ears lowered as he turned his head away. “I-I… I said too much. Never imagined this might be the way you’d find out. Really? Magical sex connection? Who would-?”

Her shrieking made his eyes pop open. Were they being attacked!? How did someone sneak up on them?

His claws closed around his baton, but he stopped, eyes bulging at the very bare young woman before him.

“M- _ Marinette _ !?”

 

* * *

 

There was no point before that evening that she had ever bailed so fast in her life.

After promising Chat No— _ Adrien  _ that she would stop using the toy and asked him to forget all of this every happened, she transformed and raced home to return the charm to its compact... but then she remembered they still had Errortic to deal with and raced back only to make herself scarce  _ again _ once the akuma was purified. There was no fist bump; there were no lingering glances; that night was only her returning to her room and wanting to bury herself in a literal hole out in some isolated country with no chance of escape or rescue.

Tikki had said  _ it _ would feel like the real deal, but Marinette didn’t expect that to mean literally! Two weeks and Adrien was far more acquainted with her vagina than her… well, no, she had giving him a handjob and sucked his magical penis replacement off with more enthusiasm than D'Argencourt rambling on about his ancestor. Heck, Chloé’s thirst for Marinette’s alter ego was still a flooded river compared to how much Marinette drank Adrien down. And  _ oh god _ , she had swallowed and let him come inside her.

Needless to say, she left the compact unused and buried so far in her fabric trunk that she would never find it again. Though that annoying twinge of need arose, it gradually tapered off and thankfully disappeared when her period arrived. Testing and university applications returned to occupy her mind after those days passed, but then…

… it was over.

Standing above her lycée months later, she couldn’t believe how time flew. She was in University, living on her own, and applying for several internships for Spring already! Nino was in America studying music, Alya was traveling around the world following leads on the history of Miraculous, and Adrien was…

Her cheeks matched her mask at the soft thump behind her, her shoulders straightening as she felt him approach.

Marinette was _very_ _aware_ that Adrien had stayed in Paris. Sure, he traveled often for weeks at a time, but he always returned the stupidly gorgeous young man with his stupidly beautiful ponytail and stupidly ripped appearance. It had to be her eyes deceiving her, but every time he came home, somehow he managed to be handsomer. Somehow too, despite the ‘incident’, they had grown close. Well, not somehow; they both had big, best friend holes in their lives that needed to be filled and they were both still there, but there were still some days she took a peek at his crotch and wondered how everything was down there and if it was still stupidly superb like the rest of him.

He completely ruined her for dildos. There was no going back to those silicone things or even trying to use fake jizz (again,  _ thank you _ Alya).

“Ah, Ladybug?”

And for some reason, vibrators just weren’t cutting it after that combination of Errortic’s power, Adrien’s tongue, and his cock. There was no way to even breach simulating that level of pleasure, or maybe she just hadn’t found the right combination of toys.

“Ladybug…”

But again, dildos were just too fake and Adrien managed to find just the right level of pressure that a vibrator couldn’t replicate. How had he figured out what she needed anyway? He only felt her on the other end whenever she held him or put him inside, right? Why was he allowed to be a perfect model and possibly some sex god in disguise?

“Ladybug!”

“What!?” She snapped back to reality, realized there was gravity, and found herself sitting on the roof with Adrien looking down at her, his claws up.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you, but you were looking at me with this… intense glare,” he said with slight apprehension. “Did I do something? I know I’m five minutes late, but the meeting ran longer than expected.”

What was he talking about? Oh, oh right… Apparently, he had a meeting with his dad about double majoring in Business and Physics. Her partner was such a nerd.

“No, I was lost in thought,” she replied, pushing herself back to her feet and dusting her suit off. “I didn’t mean to glare, but… I guess you’re kinda related to it?”

“… What?”

She walked herself into this one… and she really wished he would stop looking so cute with his head tilted like that and how it made his ponytail fall off his shoulder. Looking away helped, but she could still feel him staring. “… Well, we talk about everything else together I guess.” She brought her hands behind her back and fiddled with her fingers. “I… er, I was thinking about…” This shouldn’t be too hard. They’re already ridden the rodeo. “… I was thinking about how you absolutely ruined all my enjoyment of sex toys.”

There was something very satisfying hearing him coughing. Maybe because at least she wasn’t the only one embarrassed.

“This has been a serious problem! I’ve tried buying some new dildos, I gave a glass one a try, and I’m not even counting the vibrators or even seeing if anal helps!” Her face was inflamed, but now that this was out, she might as well. “They’re not… active enough maybe?? I have to always use my hands and they’re just not enough! A normal orgasm isn’t enough; I need to have my mind blown!”

At some point, she had turned to face him. The poor, poor cat was covering his face and was a spectacular shade of sunburned. When Marinette realized she just yelled out all her sexual frustrations, she turned her head away and cleared her throat.

“Yeah, so… that’s what I was thinking about. Not that I meant to scream about it on a rooftop, but there you go.”

“I-I see…”

Glancing back at him, he had lowered his hand from his eyes at least and had cupped it over his mouth. His cheeks were still glowing and he wasn’t meeting her gaze, but from the way his tail swung, he was thinking about it. Whoops, she didn’t mean to do that… or maybe she did? Maybe she wanted to know because… no, who was she kidding? She’d bang him three ways to Sunday and see if he wanted to continue throughout the week, or month, or for the rest of their lives… if he was totally cool with that anyway, she wasn’t about to do this again without his consent.

“… Well,” he started, stopped, and then tried looking like an innocent tomato. “It’s… not like you got rid of your… ‘special charm’ right? And if you… I dunno, want to use it, I’m not saying it’s off limits or anything.”

Marinette blinked. Was he saying what she hoped he was?

“And maybe… when that person on the other end isn’t busy, maybe you’d like to have the one attached to a whole body?”

She didn’t know how she was holding her ground, and when did he close the distance between them? Heat pooled in her loins at the feeling of his claw caressing her chin and he tilted her head to look at him. “Not to say you have to leave your charm out those nights either. I mean, if you have another hole to fill, you could give it a try…”

… It was about this time that Marinette realized they had been protecting Paris for about four years. One night off probably wouldn’t mean the end of the world… or even the city.

“My place. Fifteen minutes. Bring spare clothes.”

“Hm? Was that an order, my Queen?”

“You bet your stupidly fine butt it is. Don’t keep me waiting.”

“As you wish~”

**Author's Note:**

> So, it's been a while since I've written something that could be Sin like this. Haha, it was fun!
> 
> So, I had a debate for a while about posting on AO3 just because... certain people know my account (here's looking at you sis if you're reading this note), but I decided why the heck not? I mean, sure, my other highest rated story is M and there's probably not gonna be any awkward first time explorations there, but my next story after that one will feature an Explicit half so... get this out of the way now instead of later.
> 
> Now, something else I noted about the akuma when I posted on Tumblr: the akuma “Errortic” is mainly a mixture of ‘Error’ and ‘Erotic’. It’s also a play on the word ‘Erratic’ which is pretty much how the akuma behaves. She sure as heck wasn’t immediately interested in stealing the Miraculous because of it.
> 
> Welp, that's all I gotta say right now. Be back next time with the usual update!


End file.
